In the field of automatic test equipment (ATE), logic analyzers may be used to store a series of states associated with signals on one or more digital signal lines or logic chip pins over a period of time. At each state capture time, a bit from each signal line or chip pin under test may be stored as a corresponding bit in a data capture word. The latter word is sometimes referred to as a capture “vector.” Each stored capture vector may be compared subsequently to an expected vector value. Expected vector values may be pre-determined based upon the design and tolerances of the circuit under test.